puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Black market
A black market is an island attraction building placed on a medium or large island. Players can purchase black boxes from them, which have a random item inside. Attraction buildings are nearly identical to regular infrastructure buildings: they change ownership along with an island's governance and they do not count against an island's building limit on medium islands. There are however a few differences: *Attraction buildings typically have a higher tax rate than standard buildings, and decay a week after failing to have their taxes paid. A black market has a base tax of 10,000 PoE. *A limited number of attractions can be built on a given island: 1 on medium islands and 2 on large islands. Outpost islands cannot build attractions. *Only one of each type of attraction can be built on an island at a time. *Each attraction building has a different effect when it is built. A black market will increase the density of brigands and barbarians around nearby leagues. __FORCETOC__ Construction An island needs only a completed fort to begin construction of a black market. Use A black market sells black boxes for 10,000 PoE each. These are identical to presents in functionality (including usage as floor furniture), but they come with a random item inside of them. Each black box is labeled with a series number, which indicates the set of items possible inside. The probability of each item in a Series 4 black box is as follows (see Official:Black Box for the official list): (Items in bold are new, added in with series 4.) * Unique black market trinket (55%) * Expedition map (16%) * Monster summoning charm (11%) * Monster amulet - One of zombie, skeleton, ghost, or werewolf (5%) * Brigand King compass (3.5%) * Sea monster hunt map (3%) * Black piggy bank (1.8%) * Smuggler Furniture (1.8%) ** One of Smuggler Banner, Smuggler Powder Bag, Smuggler Pyramid of Barrels, Smuggler Barrel, Smuggler Arms Crate, Smuggled Arms, or Mess Table with Cloth * Vampire Furniture (1.2%) ** One of Vampire Bookcase, Vampire Banner, Vampiric Candelabra, or Wooden Coffin * Dastardly moustache wax (1%) * Black top hat (0.75%) * Black masked bandana (0.75%) * Black dread mask (0.5%) * Empty black piggy bank furniture (0.2%) * Rogue class ship design ** Rogue class sloop design (0.25%) ** Rogue class dhow design (0.18%) ** Rogue class war brig design (0.12%) ** Rogue class war frigate design (0.06%) ** Rogue class grand frigate design (0.06%) * Black pet ** Black cat (0.2%) ** Black dog (0.2%) ** Black small dog (0.2%) ** Black pony (0.04%) * Black chroma (0.15%) * Black sea turtle (0.02%) * Skeletal monkey familiar (0.02%) * Booby Trap! (0.1%) ** Triggers a random cosmetic injury (hook, pegleg, or eyepatch) in addition to receiving one of the above items! Trinkets These trinkets may be used (in bulk quantities, along with PoE) at a trading post to purchase a design for one of the rogue class ships. The numbers in parenthesis are the first black box series in which the specified trinket may be found. They may also be found in all subsequent series. Image:Trinket-Black handkerchief.png|Black handkerchief (1) Image:Trinket-Caltrops.png|Caltrops (1) Image:Trinket-Counterfeit coins.png|Counterfeit coins (2) Image:Trinket-Decoder medallion.png|Decoder medallion (3) Image:Trinket-Dirty laundry list.png|Dirty laundry list (3) Image:Trinket-Disguise kit.png|Disguise kit (1) Image:Trinket-Fake casino chips.png|Fake casino chips (3) Image:Trinket-Forged documents.png|Forged documents (1) Image:Trinket-Garrote.png|Garrote (2) Image:Trinket-Grappling hook.png|Grappling hook (2) Image:Trinket-Knucklebone dice.png|Knucklebone dice (1) Image:Trinket-Lockpick kit.png|Lockpick kit (1) Image:Trinket-Marked cards.png|Marked cards (2) Image:Trinket-Plunder bag.png|Plunder bag (2) Image:Trinket-Poison.png|Poison (2) Image:Trinket-Poison darts.png|Poison darts (3) Image:Trinket-Powdered unicorn horn.png|Powdered unicorn horn (3) Image:Trinket-Ransom note.png|Ransom note (3) Image:Trinket-Raven's feather.png|Raven's feather (3) Image:Trinket-Skeleton key.png|Skeleton key (1) Image:Trinket-Smoke bomb.png|Smoke bomb (2) Image:Trinket-Stinking badges.png|Stinking badges (3) Image:Trinket-Stolen imperial plans.png|Stolen imperial plans (1) Image:Trinket-Throwing knives.png|Throwing knives (2) Image:Trinket-Wanted poster.png|Wanted poster (3) Amulets Image:Amulet-Necromantic amulet.png|Necromantic amulet Image:Amulet-Sanguine amulet.png|Sanguine amulet Image:Amulet-Skeletal amulet.png|Skeletal amulet Image:Amulet-Spectral amulet.png|Spectral amulet Charms Image:Charm-Skeleton charm (minor).png|Skellie charm (minor) Image:Charm-Skeleton charm (medium).png|Skellie charm (medium) Image:Charm-Skeleton charm (major).png|Skellie charm (major) Image:Charm-Zombie charm (minor).png|Zombie charm (minor) Image:Charm-Zombie charm (medium).png|Zombie charm (medium) Image:Charm-Zombie charm (major).png|Zombie charm (major) Storage A black market has no hold. A near the back can be used to deposit pieces of eight in order to pay the tax. Rooms and furnishing Historical notes *The rent was halved from 20,000 pieces of eight to 10,000 in . *Black markets were first released with . External/other links * Category:Islands with black markets * Official announcement * Game Design discussion thread * * Boxes ** Gold boxes ** Mystery boxes Category:Attractions